My Sensei Is The Archer of God
by Lumpeyeone
Summary: Naruto has been cast aside by Kakashi during the Chunnin Exams all for the Third Hokage's grand design. Unfortunately for the old man, he wasn't counting on a certain man taking an interest in the whiskered blonde. A man who believes in power through hard work and won't let his new student rely on a Bijuu's might to win.


The bustling streets of Konoha were busier than usual as the Chunin Exams let out for the one month break between the second and third portions. The majority of competitors (aka the leaf genin) that passed were planning out training schedules or going to their respective sensei for advice to prepare for the finals. One such genin was also trying to learn from his sensei. Well, at least he will in a bit.

"Come on lady! I just want to know where Hinata-chan and Sasuke's rooms are so I can visit. Please?" Naruto Uzumaki pleaded (Yes, pleaded. With puppy dog eyes, clasped hands and quivering lip.) to the nurse behind the desk. It was just unfortunate her hate for his burden blinded her from the kawaii scene before her.

"Like hell I'm gonna let demon filth like you taint the Hyuuga heir in her vulnerable state." The semi-attractive nurse spat at the boy from behind her desk. Naruto was annoyed by her words but refused to let it show and tried to be civil to the spiteful bitch before him.

"What about Sasuke? I'm his teammate so I should be allowed in."

"Hmph! Uchiha-Sama was checked out earlier. _Besides, I wouldn't let you in here if you were the Hokage himself."_ The last part she spoke quietly to herself, not knowing Naruto could still hear her. "Now get the hell out before I call the ANBU."

"That won't be necessary nurse-san." Kakashi Hatake, Jonin sensei of Team Seven, spoke from behind his student.

"Ah Jonin-san, this 'thing' was disturbing patients." Naruto glares at the nurses false accusation.

"I was not, you-"

"Naruto! Leave the poor woman alone." Naruto turned his glare to his sensei. He can't really call the man his sensei since the only thing he ever taught him was the tree walking exercise. The only reason Naruto referred to the man as sensei was because he'd be forced to serve as the target during their teamwork drills if he didn't. Naruto also wasn't surprised that he was the only one to receive such treatment from the silver haired Jonin. Being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi meant Naruto dealt with quite a bit of bias/hate/mob beatings from the population of Konoha.

"But-" Kakashi grabs his student by his shoulder and shunsins outside.

"Naruto quit bothering people."

"I wasn't bothering anyone! I was trying to check up on Sasuke and Hinata but that lady wouldn't let me."

"Now Naruto, I can assure you that Sasuke is fine and Hinata probably wouldn't want to be disturbed." Seeing as arguing wasn't getting him anywhere, Naruto decided to give his 'sensei' the benefit of the doubt.

"Ano, do you know where Sasuke is Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's at home packing for our training trip of course!" Kakashi stood up with his patented eye smile.

"_Training trip? Does he think I'm going to ask to go? He does, doesn't he? Better not disappoint."_ Naruto throws on his signature smile. "We're going training? When do we leave Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sorry Naruto. It's just going to be me and Sasuke. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression." The sarcasm in his voice said otherwise.

"But what am I supposed to do? Neji is way stronger than me! I could die."

"And you'd be doing everyone a favor."

"W-what?"

"I said you'd be doing everyone a favor. You have absolutely no potential and are possibly the worst ninja to ever enter the program. Your entire fighting style revolves around overwhelming your opponents with Kage Bunshin. It's just sheer luck that you managed to live this long with your abysmal chakra control. I'm not going to sully my name by teaching someone as worthless as you. But don't worry as I found someone to help you with your control and hopefully you won't embarrass yourself before you lose. So stay here and wait for him." Kakashi shunsins away, never seeing the absolute rage in Naruto's eyes.

This was the scene Ebisu came across a few minutes later. _"This is the student Kakashi wanted to dump on me? I thought he wanted me to tutor that Sakura girl. Does he really have so little faith in his student?"_

A shadowed figure watched the 'elite tutor' talk to the blond from a hospital window, smiling as the closet pervert managed to get said blond to follow him. The figure tilted his head as he watched them walk towards the hot springs.

"_Looks like I may have found something interesting."_ The figure opened the window and leaped to the ground, the sun shining on his white hair and pale skin. He was dressed like a patient and had seventeen medical bracelets on his right arm. He licked his left thumb and drew across the bracelets which fell to the ground, cleanly cut and smoking. He chuckled and began walking after Naruto and Ebisu, not a single person noticed as he left. The smoking bracelets being the only proof he had been there and if one were to look closer they would see the color the bracelets held was for mental conditions.

**(LATER)**

The figure was standing off to the side as he watched Naruto attempt the water walking exercise. He may have had a huge grin on him but inwardly he was thinking on what he was seeing.

"_His control is out of whack. There must be a seal on him he hasn't gotten used to. Unless he isn't aware of the seal blocking him."_ He spots a kabuki clad man at a hole in the hot springs wall. "This is goin to be interesting. Though I have to wonder why a Sannin is interested in a kid." He looks at Naruto who is once more falling into the scalding hot water. _"Those whiskers… Is he the new Jinchuuriki? I suppose it makes sense then. The Third probably called Jiraiya in to train him in using the beast's chakra. They probably plan to give him an A rank technique to focus on later so he won't get to strong for them when they finally decide there's no more use for him. I might just have to get involved."_ He's broken by his thoughts when Jiraiya's now summoned toad slams Ebisu into the ground with its tongue. _"I'm definitely getting involved now. I'm not going to let that man ruin another child's life for 'the good of the village'. Forcing another to suffer does no one any good."_ He sees Jiraiya telling Naruto that he wouldn't train him. An insane grin forms on his face as he thinks up his plan.

"What do you mean you won't train me?" Naruto glared at the man before him.

"Exactly that brat, I'm a busy man and I have a lot of research to do."

"Research!? You're just peeping like a pervert!"

"I'm no pervert, I'm a SUPER PERVERT."

"How the hell is that any better? You're just a dirty old…" Naruto gets cut off as an insane laugh fills the air. He spots the source as another white haired guy. "What the hell are you laughing at you creepy bastard?" A massive killing intent crashes down as the laughter gets even louder, gaining the attention of the occupants of the women's hot spring, one of whom recognized it quite easily. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at the man.

"_This could ruin Sarutobi-sensei's plan."_ The laughter and KI disappeared in an instant and the man opened his eyes, revealing his left eye to be green and his right eye to be blue.

"I just can't believe you're asking a lecher like HIM for training. Hell, he'd sooner push you off a cliff than actually train you in anything. What kind of idiot asks a Sannin for training?"

"I don't care what you think! I have to beat Neji."

"Holy crap you really are an idiot."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"I said you really are an idiot. You're getting all worked up over your first opponent? What good is winning your first fight if you get beat down in your second. Think kid, if you win, who will you fight in the second round? Who will you fight in the finals? You have to prepare for every possibility. That's the point of the Third Exam, to show you are capable of planning ahead and creating an outcome that is most favorable to you. Pray for the best, prepare for the worst."

"Then why don't YOU teach me if you're so smart?" Naruto questioned, getting into the man's face.

"Fine."

"Huh?"

"I said I'll do it." Naruto just stared at the man. "What? I got something on my face?"

"N-no, it's just no one has ever been this nice to me before. Well, other than Old Man Hokage and the Ichiraku's."

"_Ichiraku….the demon hunter clan? Why would they help a Jinchuuriki? I thought they wanted to kill the bijuu. The last I heard they were blacklisted by the major villages."_ "The Ichiraku's?"

"You've never had Ichiraku Ramen before? It's the food of the gods!" The man stood silently as Naruto launched into a speech of the glories of ramen. He waited a full thirty minutes before he interrupted the ramen addict.

"Say kid, who runs this ramen place anyway?"

"My name's not kid it's Naruto!"

"Okay Naruto, who runs the ramen stand?"

"Oh that's easy! It's Old Man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame-chan."

"_So that's the reason. The once feared demon hunting clan is reduced to just two members. Thousands of years of hatred don't just disappear though. If he's the Teuchi I remember then there's a fifty-fifty chance that this Ayame girl knows her heritage. If she does then he would've passed his own hate onto her. I'll have to keep him away from there until I find out."_ "Okay Naruto, the first term of training with me is nonnegotiable." Excitement lit up the blonds' face.

"What, what is it?"

"You are no longer allowed to visit Ichiraku Ramen." Naruto's face paled. "For the entirety of your training the only ramen you are allowed to eat is homemade." His face immediately brightens back up. "The second term is that you move in with me so I can personally supervise your training." Naruto's smile threatens to split his face in half. "Third, you must call me sensei or Ko-sensei." Naruto nodded furiously. "I'll think up the rest once we get home. Come on Naruto." Ko told the blond as he turned and began to leave.

"You got it Ko-sensei!" And just like that Naruto took off after his new sensei, leaving a serious Sannin behind.

"_Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen! I have to inform Sarutobi-sensei."_ Jiraiya sighed. _"He's going to kill me for this."_

* * *

**BOOM! New story. I bet you thought I only did crossovers.**_  
_

**There's still a poll on my page about Naruto crossovers actually. The details for the poll choices are in my profile so look at the info before you decide. So far there are nine votes in total.**

**5 going to the Naruto/DBZ**

**3 for Naruto/Bleach**

**1 Naruto/Dissidia Final Fantasy**

**0 for Naruto/One Piece**

**Personally the ones that I want to do the most are the DBZ and One Piece stories so I might go with the choices with the most and the least votes.**

**If this is the first time you're seeing any of my work, feel free to visit my page and check out my other stories.**

**Remember to review please!**


End file.
